It's Finally the Day
by purrpickle
Summary: It's Santana and Tina's wedding day - and then before and beyond! Now a collection of Santina one-shots and drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I don't own Glee nor the characters within. An anon asked for a Santina wedding drabble, and I figured it had _some _merit (or rather enough people on tumblr liked it), so here you go. XD Thanks!

* * *

Tina can't feel her face. It isn't that she's been drinking - she hasn't been - but it's more like what she's feeling right now is like being drunk on more than 100 drinks at a time. She can't believe this. Five years after hooking up with Santana at the second glee get together, five years after two break-ups and countless dates, and five years after Tina's future became Santana and not Asian #2, this is finally the day she had never thought would come.

But it has. And, amid a small smattering of panic, Tina's more excited than anything.

Hence the non-feeling.

"If you become any more red," Rachel smiles at her as she puts the finishing touches on Tina's hair, "I'd be afraid you were getting sick. But it's all happy nerves, am I right?"

Tina stares at her. "Happy. Yes. I..." she trails off, tears building in her eyes, "Santana..."

"Oh god. Tina. _Stop_." Jumping up from the love seat, Quinn grabs a tissue from the nearest box and dabs at Tina's eyes. "Save the waterworks for the actual ceremony, okay? Sure, Santana would still find you beautiful, but wouldn't you rather her getting to see you _not _mascara-dripping at first?"

Sucking in her tears as much as she can, Tina nods. "Right. Right."

Rachel and Quinn exchange humorous grins.

* * *

Santana can't stay still. Pacing back and forth, hands shaky at her sides, she's babbling things even she can't understand at Kurt and Puck. "But, marriage. It's happening. She said yes. And today. Today."

"Today you're getting married to her," Kurt nods, studying his nails, "In less than an hour, I might add."

Santana's face goes red. "An hour?" She clears her throat, then whirls around, staring at the two men, "Can I go see her? Now? I want to see her."

Jumping up, Puck slides his arms around Santana's waist, pulling her back around to trap her between him and Kurt. "_Stop_, San. I may not know what's going on exactly with this wedding thing, but I _do _know it's bad luck to see the wife before the actual ceremony."

"Yeah, and you _know_ it's going to be even more special," Kurt chimes in. Studying Santana, hands fluttering around her face and hair as he takes one last look, he smiles at her. "Excited?"

"More than you know." Licking her lips, grateful for the staying lipstick, Santana smiles back at him. She pauses. "She said yes. She said _yes_!"

Kurt looks at Puck, rolling his eyes. "She did," he nods, taking her hand to pull her to the couch where Puck had already sat down, "But why don't you tell us _all_ about it. _Again_?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; birth of their first child. Thanks! Also, since I'm sure I'll have more Santina drabbles to write, this is now yet another collection of drabbles and one-shots, so... Ongoing! XD

* * *

It's their first child.

Santana's terrified. Possibly even more so than Tina, who's the one who's actually going through childbirth. But maybe it has to do with the fact that Finn, as the baby donor, is in the room as well, and he's looking as green as Santana feels.

"_San_," Tina grunts, crushing Santana's hand in hers, "San, _dammit_, why the _hell_ am I the one squeezing out our son again? I - _ahhhhhhhhh_!"

Santana leans over, pressing a firm kiss to her wife's sweaty forehead. "Because you're the one who can get away with being sexy all throughout the pregnancy, remember?" She smiles, forcing herself to sound as upbeat as she _doesn't_ feel, accepting Tina's glare, leaning down to kiss her quickly before nodding, "Again, hun."

"Oh god," Finn moans from Tina's other side, his large hand almost completely white as he squeezes Tina's hand just as tight as she's squeezing his, "Are we - is it almost done?"

"Almost," the doctor interrupts with good humor, obviously smiling supportively from behind his mask, "The head is crowning!"

Tina groans again, her head flopping back before she takes a deep breath and _pushes _again. Almost immediately, suddenly, a loud cry splits the air, and Santana is wrapping Tina up in a one-armed hug as she also leans forward to try and see over everything in the way. "You did it," she babbles, kissing Tina's face over and over again, crying and almost fainting with relief, "You did it, baby."

But Tina's already reaching out, impatiently waiting for the small red and screaming thing to be placed in her arms. "Oh, _San_..." she breathes, not looking away from their son, "_He's_..."

"Wow..." Finn whispers, being perfect by not trying to crowd forward, content to stare at the tiny entity from his side of the hospital bed.

Reaching blindly for his hand as she's too busy staring at her wife and their new son, Santana squeezes it. "He's beautiful," she whispers, meeting Tina's gaze; she smiles, and means it, absolutely means it when she whispers again a second later, "Just like his mother."


End file.
